Make A Wish
by yuriwriter426
Summary: It's the birthday of a certain raven haired bassist and her love is nowhere to be found. will her her birthday wish come true? just a one shot I know it's kind of short


Hey People well it's finally time for me to post a K-on story here. 'Make a Wish' woo! I don't own K-on or its characters if I did Mitsu would have definitely happened so would YuiAzu and Mugi/Sawako!

Well on with the story! Yosh!

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

'Worst birthday ever… and the spring masquerade isn't helping at all' I thought drink at hand.

"Baka, Ritsu" I muttered under my breath. 'She just had to leave… she promised to be back before my birthday… Baka…' I thought. 'No… I should enjoy myself' I look at the dance floor and find Yui dancing with Azusa. I laughed silently to myself, it seemed like only yesterday that Azusa was trying to pry Yui from her, but now it seems that Azusa doesn't want to let go of her hand anytime soon. Things have been better between them since they've confessed to each other. But that's for another story, Mugi had been really happy especially since Sawa-chan confessed. And here I am alone on a chair with orange juice.

"Excuse me" A voice pulled me out of my own thoughts. I looked up and saw a guy in a tuxedo. He was wearing a cat mask that covered the top of his face.

"May I have this dance?" He said and offered his hand. I was mesmerized by his golden like brown eyes that I agreed and grabbed his hand.

"You look beautiful" He said as we arrived to the dance floor. I blushed

"Thank you" I responded. I can't help but be attracted to him; he looks at lot like Ritsu. 'That promise breaking baka!' I screamed in my head.

"You seem deep in thought, is everything okay?" He asked me snapping me out of my reverie.

"I-I'm sorry it's just… nothing forget it" I shook my head

"I heard it's your birthday today" He said. I was shocked.

"How did you?"

"You're pretty popular around these parts, Akiyama-san" he answered and smiled.

"O-oh" I simply replied with that.

"Have you made a wish yet?" He asked. 'A wish? There's only one wish on my mind' I thought.

"It's silly, It won't happen" I shook my head.

"Well you won't know until you try right?" He stated.

"Come on, you won't lose anything. Just close your eyes…" I did what he told me and closed my eyes.

"And make a wish." He whispered in my ear.

"I wish… I wish… Ritsu… was here… with me" I whisper.

"Then your wish… is my command" He whispers back. I opened my eyes and found a huge crowd circling us I felt myself shaking a bit. I still haven't overcome my fear of getting unwanted attention.

"I guess we've found this year's Spring Masquerade King and Queen, what do you say people!" I hear the commentator yell into the microphone. Every one cheered.

"Let's go" The guy pulls me to the stage. I looked back and found approving smiles from my friends. We went to the stage and the commentator put the crowns on our head. The guy then went behind me and whispered in my ear.

"Time for me to grant your wish close your eyes, Mio" he said. I closed my eyes. I stood there for a few seconds and then felt something around my neck; I opened my eyes and touched a necklace that now adorns my neck.

"Your wish is now granted, my love" His voice was now higher it sounds kind of like… I looked back.

"Ritsu…" I whispered under my breath.

"Hello, my love, happy birthday" She was there, Ritsu is right there standing in front of me.

"I guess it's actually Spring Masquerade Queen and Queen" the commentator announced.

"Make that Prince and Princess, I'll be the Prince… she knelt down in front of me and kissed my hand. All of the other girls screamed. She stood up and held my chin

"And she'll be the princess… my princess" and then she kissed me passionately. I kissed back with so much passion I could muster. Sometimes in life you want things and most of the time you don't get them. But sometimes you just have to believe in yourself and… Make a Wish.

"I love you, Mio"

"I love you too… Ritsu"

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Well there you have it folks a birthday fic for our very own Akiyama Mio! Happy Birthday Mio-chan!

Reaview, Favorite and Follow me!


End file.
